my dead beating heart
by Taylor311
Summary: READ PLZZ nessie does not exsist in this one totaly bellaxjacob bella kills edward and alice helps love does somethin amazing to bella,jacob takes her away
1. preface happily ever after

Breaking dawn chapter 39-happily ever after

The cottage was a place of perfect peace in the silver-blue night. Edward and I walked to our room, swinging our arm between us. "A night for celebrations" he murmured , and put his hand under my chin to lift my lips to his. "wait" I hesitated ,pulling away. He looked at me in confusion . As a general rule I did not pull away. This was a first, " I want to try something," I informed him, smiling slightly at his bewildered expression. I put my hand on both sides of his face, closed my eyes in concentration, and sighed straining my shield like a rubber band. "Bella!" Edward whispered in shock, I knew it was working then so I concentrated even harder dredging up the specific memories I'd saved for this moment, letting the flood my mind hopefully his as well. Some of them were not clear, dim human memories, seen week eyes herd through week ears: The first time I saw his face,…the way it felt when he held me in the meadow……the sound of his voice in the darkness of my faltering consciousness when he'd saved me from James…His face as he waited under a canopy of flowers to marry me…..every moment on the island. And the shard memories, perfectly recalled: his face when I opened my eyes to a new life, to the endless dawn of immortality… that first kiss…that first night.. His lips suddenly fierce against mine, broke my concentration , I lost my grip on my elastic. "Oops I lost it" I sighed . "I herd you," He breathed , How? I shrugged Alice's idea we practiced a lot. He was dazed. He blinked twice and shook his head. 'Now you know," no one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you. "Your almost right," He smiled, his eyes still a little wider than usual. " I know of one exception ," "Liar," He started to kiss me, but stopped abruptly "can you do it again?" "yes but it very hard to keep up, I can not be one bit distracted ," I warred him. "I'll b good," he promised. I started where I left off. I laughed when his urgent kiss interrupted my efforts again. "damn." he growled. "We have plenty of time to work on ," I reminded him. "Forever and forever and forever," he murmured. " That sounds exactly right to me." And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever

Or not….Mwhahahahahahahahah


	2. Chapter 1 four years later

Chapter one---4 years later

Today was the day I was finally going to face the voice in my head that has been annoying me for the last two years, I had been feeling the love between Edward and I fading on my part ,he was just as passionate as he ever was, His touch didn't have the same effect anymore, his kiss didn't spark me, I just didn't feel it at all. And not only that but I cringed at the thought of living forever ,being immortal was not all that it was cracked up to be, I felt cheated by my blindness, I had thought I had loved him with every cell in my body, I had no idea that feeling could fade so quickly. Being with him depressed me also, I had to fake my love all the time and it was killing me, I couldn't stand it any longer. I needed to talk to Alice, but I needed to do it when every one was away, so I decided to do it that Saturday, Rose and Esmee would be in Seattle, and the boys would be off on a hunting trip, so I was cleared.

That morning I walked into her room she was sitting motionless on her bed she had a distressed expression on her face, I knew she had seen my decision. "why, I don't understand, you two are meant for each other , how did I not see this before!" She broke into a tearless sob. I put my arms around her, but as much as I loved Alice,---because no matter what would go on between Edward and I, she would always be my best friend and sister---I didn't feel as bad as I thought I would, Her dry tears did not effect me.

She abruptly stopped mid sob, the emotion on her face twisted from pain and saddens to pure rage, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THIS WIL EFFECT MY FAMILT? THIS WILL TEAR US APART!," She was standing on her tiptoes trying to reach my face, her tiny fist curled up into angry balls, waving them around furiously , She was screeching now, "ISABELLA CULLEN!!!!,IF YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER HE WILL EITHER GIVE US ALL HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY OR INVOLVE THE VOLTURIE !!" Then she started to cry, "Think of Esme, think of all of us, we love you both please rethink this, Bella please. She fell silent. " Alice, you don't even know what my plans are, you are overreacting big time, let me explain a little better, your visions are well.. She cut me off, That one pissed her off. " YOU WANT TO EXPLANE YOURSELF?!?!YOU THINK MY VISIONS ARE WRONG WELL LITTLE MISSY JUST EXPLANE YOUR SELF!!! I AM NOT OVERREACTING YOUR JUST COLD BELLA COLD!! I QUESTION YOUR TIES TO THIS FAMILY! YOUR JUST A SELFISH UNGARTEFUL LITTLE……I grabbed her hand, and looked into her eyes, "Let me explain," I begged. She sighed "Fine you win,".


End file.
